


Love is beatiful

by aly619



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: After celebrating her birthday with her team. Akane come home to find Kougami waiting for her.





	Love is beatiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites Anime and my two favorite Characters shipping.

It was a peaceful night in the city. Everyone was enjoy the night expecting Akane Tsunemori who was celebrating her birthday with her Team and her friend Kaori Minase except Mika who thought celebrating a birthday was a waste of time. It didn’t matter Akane she was still having fun Happy birthday Akane said Shion with a smile. Thank Shion-san said Akane who gave a small smile. You wish he was here Huh said Shion who could see that Akane was a little sad. Am I easy to read said Akane who indeed miss Kogami. It been a year since the Shambala Float incident. That was the last time she saw the enforcer. Don’t Akane I sure you see him again someday said Shion. I not so sure I ever see him again. It been a year and I feel that Kougami-san has move on with his life. Maybe but you never know until you see it for yourself said Shion. Akane just smile and felt that Shion might be right. Enough about Kogami let enjoy the party. Akane nodded and both woman went back to enjoy the rest of the party.

The party went on for hours until it was time for Akane to cut the cake. Hey Akane before you cut the cake why don’t you make a wish just for fun said her friend Kaori. I don’t really know what to wish for said Akane. It there anything that you really want Oneesan said Shou who saw Akane like a big sister. I have many wishes but it's hard to choose one said Akane After thinking for a while Akan finally choose a Wish and blow out the candle.

After cutting the cake and eating it. They decide that it was time leave. Shion and Yayoi went home together while Shion decide to share a ride with Sugou. Ginoza decide to take Akane home. Hey Akane are you okay you see sad didn’t you have fun in your birthday party. Of course I did why wouldn’t I have fun said Akane showing a fake smile. Come on Akane you’re not fooling anyone. I know that you were sad about something said Ginoza. You know me too well don’t you Ginoza said Akane smiling. Yes I do said Ginoza with a smile. After telling Ginoza about how she misses Kougami and how she wishes that he was there to celebrate her birthday. As much I want to see him it impossible since he a criminal. I don’t Kogami will come even if he wanted to said Akane who was sad. I sure he would have come. He know for taking risks said Ginoza with a small smile. That for sure said Akane agreeing with Ginoza. After driving for twenty minutes. They arrive at Akane apartment. You sure you don’t want me to walk you to your apartment door. It fine Ginoza I can go from here said Akane with a smile. Well if you said so see you tomorrow and with that Ginoza headed home.

Akane open the door to her apartment and heading inside. Sitting on her couch tired from work and from celebrating her birthday. I wish Kougami was there it would have been more fun and I would have enjoyed my birthday more said Akane. I didn't know you miss me so much inspector. Suddenly hearing the voice Akane got her Domintar out. Come out with your hands out said Akane with a serious tone. I see that you change a bit Inspector said the voice. That voice it can’t be Kougami-san it that you. Suddenly the mysterious figure came out of the shadow and was none other than Kougami. It been a while Akane said Kougami with a smile. Akan was on the verge of crying seeing her old colleague standing in front of her. Akane walk toward kougami and slap him across the face. Kougami just smile knowing that he deserve it. It good to see you too inspector. Why are you here Kougami and how did you get into my apartment said Akane who was mad. It wasn’t hard to get since you don’t have security said Kogami who rubbing his cheek. So I guessing you didn’t come here to turn yourself in said Akane who still mad at the former Enforcer. Nope I just came here to see you said Kougami who got closer to Akane. What you are up to said Akane stepping back. A certain bird told me it was your birthday and I thought to come said Happy birthday said Kogami who faces was closer to Akane. It that all you came here to do said Akane who was blushing. I also came to give a special present said Kogami. Kogami lend closer and kiss akane on the lips. Surprise by Kogami bold Akane didn’t try to push Kogami off her. She was enjoying the kiss to munch that she didn’t wanted to end. After a while kogami broke up the kiss and was getting ready to leave. Akane grab his arm which surprise Kogami. Please stay for the night said Akane who still blushing. Akane you sure about that. Akane just nodded and lend Kougami to her room to continue.

After having sex both Akane and Kougami lay on the bed happy that they finally got to express their feeling toward each other. Look like my wish to see Kougami again came true after all said Akane with a smile. Even if Kougami leave. She know that she get to see him again soon in the future and she be waiting to see him again.

Hope you Enjoy it  
Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I skip the sex scene because I not good with that part .


End file.
